


Maybe It's Not Too Late

by brbcrafting



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, i may continue this later, this is just me really wanting this to be canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbcrafting/pseuds/brbcrafting
Summary: Marco can't stop thinking about Tom, and Star is overly supportive of this





	1. Chapter One

"Star, I'm conflicted."

Star, not looking up from the laser puppy she was spelling outfits onto, replied, "About what?"

"About Tom." Marco was lying flat on Star's bed, a gossip magazine held above his head as he scanned the pages with no real interest in the content. Love Sentence played from a radio in the corner of the room, and Marco's mind had been wandering away from the articles about celebrities' relationships to the object of most of his thoughts nowadays: Tom.

Tom was all he thought about, which was an inconvenience. He'd toss and turn at night, seeing Tom's face in his mind. Tom's face when Marco put an arm around him, when he was laughing, as they sang 'Awesome Feeling' together in the photobooth. He would end up writing Tom's name as he took notes in school and he'd have to go back and erase each instance of 'Tom' in his notes on the French Revolution or simplifying radicals. It had even gotten to the point where he was falling back in his karate classes.

"Tom?" Star asked. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. The laser puppy shot a blast at her window, and it shattered. "Why Tom?"

Marco groaned and dropped the magazine onto his face. "I dunno! I don't even like him. It's just..." He pictured Tom in his head, just for a short moment. He saw Tom's face when he'd just resurrected Mackie Hand, with exhaustion apparent on his face, but he'd been wearing a smile nonetheless. That was something he thought about a lot. How tired Tom had looked.

"It's just...?" Star muttered something, and the window repaired itself (although the glass was now sparkly and green).

"It's just nothing." Marco propped himself up on one elbow. "Star, can I tell you something?"

"Um, duh." Star spelled a pirate outfit onto her laser puppy and studied it carefully. The puppy blasted a hole in its eye patch. Star shook her head and changed it to a Superman outfit, complete with a 'P' insignia, for puppy.

"I think I'm starting to like someone besides Jackie." Marco laughed. "It's weird to say that. Ever since I met her, I've had the biggest crush on her! And yet it only took a few hours for that to change." He fell onto his back again and stared at the canopy above Star's bed. "And Star? It's a guy."

"Is that weird here?"

"What?"

Star abandoned her attempts to introduce her laser puppy to fashion and stood up. She walked over and flopped onto her stomach across the foot of the bed. "I said, is that weird here?" She motioned to Marco and he surrendered his magazine.

"Me liking a guy?"

"Yeah." Star hummed and pulled a pencil out of her pocket, which she used to begin taking some quiz in the magazine. "Like, on Mewnie, nobody cares who you like. I dunno about Earth."

"Oh, well... it depends on the person, I guess," Marco said with a shrug. "Like, some people hate girls who like girls or guys who like guys. Some people are okay with them. It's like, a personal opinion thing."

"Huh. Weird." Star returned to her quiz, but gasped suddenly and dropped the magazine. "Wait! You like Tom!"

Marco made an annoyed noise and muttered, "Yeah, Star, I like Tom." He pulled her pillow over his face to avoid talking about it, but she persisted.

"This is great! Is this great? Is this a good thing?" Star asked. She sat up, legs crossed, and faced Marco. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, you know the whole Mackie Hand marathon thing?"

"Uh-huh." Star leaned closer, excited. She was biting her lip like it was hard to contain herself.

"We were alone for like, three hours beforehand... except for the fact that the white lion was his anger management coach? That makes things awkward. Anyways, I told you about how it was just a ploy to get some medal, right?" Star nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you the rest. Before he resurrected Mackie, he... he serenaded me."

"Serenaded you?"

"Yeah, like he sang to me. Love Sentence's 'Too Little, Too Late'. I love that song," he added softly. "And I don't know, the fact that he didn't want me to go, and that he sang me a love song... I felt something."

Star tapped her chin and screwed up her face like she was thinking hard, then made eye contact with Marco. "I think you should talk to him."

"Talk to him?! That's crazy!" Marco cried, sitting up. "I can't just talk to him!"

Star was practically squealing now, bouncing up and down and grinning. "Yes you can! Marco, I still have the Blood Moon Ball bell! It'll get you a ride straight down to Tom!"

"Whoa, Star!" But it was too late; she'd already hopped off the bed and over to her dresser. She pulled the bell out of a drawer and held it high. "Star, wait!"

She rang it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Star's plan to get Marco and Tom together worked?

Tom perked up in his chair, his ears straining to identify the sound he'd just heard. Was that Star's Blood Moon Ball bell? He looked over to see his transport monster flap his way into view - definitely the bell. He set down his book, paused his music (Love Sentence's third album), and addressed the monster.

"Well, are you going to go get her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" the monster answered in its gravelly voice. "I'll be back in a moment, Master Tom."

Tom straightened his shirt and checked his hair in the mirror. He had to keep up his image, of course. He placed his book carefully back onto the shelf and picked a spot to stand and wait for Star's arrival.

On most other days, Tom would've been overjoyed at a visit from Star. But things were different now. Ever since the day he and Marco had spent together, his thoughts had shifted from Star to him. If his mind was wandering, it didn't take long for him to begin thinking about Marco's arm around his shoulders, Marco singing with him in his photobooth, Marco freaking out over Mackie Hand. And after a few days of this he'd found himself no longer wanting Star to take him back, but for a certain someone else to ask him out.

/Anyways.../ He pushed the thought of Marco out of his head and watched as the carriage arrived with Star.

But it wasn't Star who walked through the doors.

Marco, his right hand worrying away at one of his hoodie drawstrings, stepped into the room. He shot a wary glance back at the transport monster and held up one hand to awkwardly wave at Tom, who stared at him, stunned.

"Marco?" Tom asked. "How... how unexpected. Uh, hey?" He walked over and offered his hand, which Marco shook after a moment's thought. "What brings you here?"

"Star," Marco said, rolling his eyes. The corner of Tom's mouth twitched upwards. "She insisted I had to talk to you, you know, since we're friends now." He blushed. Tom wasn't sure why.

Tom laughed. "Guess I paused my music for nothing." He snapped his fingers and his music began again; Marco grinned.

"Third album?"

"You know it," Tom replied. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too." Marco reached up one hand to ruffle his hair, and Tom couldnt help but watch. /Marco has nice hair/, he thought, then he stopped thinking it. He didn't want to slip up and say something like that out loud.

"So why are - "

"What've you - "

They both laughed; they'd started talking at the same time. Tom motioned to a set of armchairs across the room. "Maybe we should sit down? You can talk first."

"What've you been up to?" Marco asked once they were seated. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair to the beat of the music. This was kind of endearing, in a weird way.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Ping Pong and punishing the wicked." Tom laughed. "But no, really, it's been boring down here. You and Star are the only interesting things in my life, for the most part. Ever tried to teach a monster to play Ping Pong? It's hard."

"As hard as it was to try and teach Star?" Marco asked with a smirk.

"Oh, god, don't remind me," Tom groaned. "So what are you doing here? Want a drink?" Marco nodded, and Tom went to his minifridge. He could just teleport the sodas, but he wanted a second to get himself focused. /Stop thinking he's cute/, he told himself. /He's your friend./

"I told you, Star made me." Marco rolled his eyes. "She's so excited that we're on good terms now. She's not even on good terms with you!" Tom stiffened. Star was excited about their friendship? Star usually only got excited about things like that when there were crushes involved...

Marco thought Tom's reaction was due to his latter remark, and he sighed. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's cool." Tom walked back over and handed Marco a Coke, which he accepted with a smile. "I'm over Star, you know? Moved on! I'm a new man, Marco." He popped the tab of his soda and took a sip. "Honestly, I just want to be her friend again. Maybe once I finish my classes," he added with a shrug.

Marco looked away. Probably shouldn't have mentioned his classes. "Tom, can I tell you something? I want to, before we end up being too good of friends." He put a hand over his mouth and went pale. "Ugh, forget that. I shouldn't have said it."

"Tell me what?" Tom asked. "C'mon, Marco." He tilted his head and offered a smile. "I don't bite. Or, well, I don't anymore." /Bad joke, Tom./

"Tom, I like you," he blurted.

"Well, yeah. We're friends. What were you going to tell me?"

"No, Tom!" Marco slumped against his chair. "I... You know what? Coming here was a mistake. Call your flying thing, I want to go home. Thanks for the soda." He set down his can and stood abruptly, then shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Whoa, Marco." Tom stood and grabbed Marco's wrist as he walked to the balcony. "Hey." Marco didn't look at him. "When you said you liked me, did you mean you... really liked me?"

Marco breathed in deeply and straightened up to his full height, then turned to meet Tom's shocked, wide eyes. "Yes. Yes, Tom, I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually updated this! Look at me, being productive! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and I'll update again soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fluff and Tom being confused by phones

Marco didn't break eye contact with Tom as he awaited a response. Tom's mouth was open, shocked, and he kept making little noises as though he was trying to start a sentence. Marco sighed and worked his wrist out of Tom's fingers gently.

"I'll just go," he mumbled. "Bye, Tom."

"Wait, Marco!"

Marco kept walking. "Just call the carriage, Tom, I shouldn't have - " 

Tom grabbed Marco's shoulders and spun him around, which shut him up pretty quickly. Tom looked him over, opened his mouth as if to say something, then leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Marco's.

Marco froze. He'd never been kissed before. Tom's lips were soft, and a surprisingly normal temperature. Marco had always assumed Tom would be warmer than a person, considering the fire. He tasted a bit like cinnamon. Odd, but good. Marco tried to shut off the part of his brain that insisted on thinking too much about the kiss; he just wanted to enjoy it. To enjoy this moment.

Tom pulled away and opened his eyes. "Still want to leave?"

"I think I can stay a little while longer." Tom grinned, and Marco dropped his head onto Tom's shoulder, laughing. "Gotta love Star's matchmaking skills, huh?" He felt Tom's hands slide from his shoulders to his back and rest there, a gentle hug, and he wrapped his own arms around Tom's waist.

/My first kiss/, Marco thought. He'd never imagined it would be like this.

Tom smelled nice, he noticed. Like how burning wood smelled, but in a good way. Warm.

"Do you maybe want to go on a walk?" Tom asked.

"A walk?"

"Yeah, just... for fun." Marco looked up to see Tom blushing. Marco considered this. It would be an excuse to hang out with Tom longer...

A song burst through the semi-awkward silence, and Tom jumped back, panicked. Marco couldn't help but laugh. He reached into his pocket and produced his cell phone, which was blaring his ringtone and displaying the home phone's number. He held up the phone, and Tom looked curiously at the dinosaur on his case. "It's Star," he explained.

"Is that your mirror?" Tom asked in an awed voice. "It's portable!"

Marco grinned and held up a finger. He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear, which mystified Tom even more. "Hey, Star."

"Marco!" Star cried. Her voice was way louder than he'd expected and he yanked the phone back with a yelp. "How's it going?! Does he like you?!"

"Jeez, Star, is it that exciting?" He put his hand over his mouth and muttered, "Yeah, he d - " He didn't even get to finish before Star squealed with excitement.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Marco!"

"Shh! He's right next to me, you know!" Tom was trying not to listen, he'd gone back to the table and picked up his soda. In a softer voice, he said, "Thanks, Star."

"Tell Tom hi for me!" Star giggled into the receiver, then hung up. Marco smiled and shook his head.

"She says hi."

"Does she?" Tom squinted at the device. "That's an interesting mirror."

"It's a phone... you know what, I'll explain later. How about we go on that walk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, woop woop! I'm actually continuing this one! Thank you all so much for your support and comments/kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably keep adding to this (or at least I hope to), but I don't know how often I'll post. In other news, Monday's episode changed me. Tomco is no longer a joke ship. I'm in this now.
> 
> (Note: this fic may be edited later, if I think it could be better)


End file.
